


I Can Never Stay Mad at You for Long

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, family life, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA account TheMistyDarkPrincess)</p><p>South Korea didn't know what he had done wrong.  China doesn't know he was making the other feel stressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Never Stay Mad at You for Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanDitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/gifts).



I Can Never Be Mad at You for Long

       China sat on the stairs of his house that lead to his backyard staring up at the sky.  The day had been tiring, starting out with a world meeting that fell into chaos as par usual, to having his boss tell him that he needed to do some paperwork, to just plain issues with life throwing curveballs at him.  One of said curveballs was currently residing in his house.

       “China, you came from me Da-ze!”

       Ah, there he was now.  China barely had enough time to dodge as the person he had been trying to avoid the whole time went flying past him and to the ground with a semi-loud thud.  A whine was then heard as the boy began to pick himself up off the ground to look at the elder with a hurt expression.

       “That hurt Da-ze.”

       China sighed at the comment and shook his head.

       “That is why you do not jump towards someone.  Also, I know for a fact that I have told you not to run up behind me like that and that you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

        He scolded while the other continued to pout over his meeting with the ground.

       “But…  I don’t understand how it’s so bad.”

       Korea, the boy who China was scolding, spoke finally his eyes down casted in a way that accented his pout.  China let out a soft irritated sound and shook his head once again before standing.

       “That is most likely because you are still young.  Now let us go inside so I can start dinner.”

       The elder spoke as he made to walk into his home.  Korea merely watched the other with walk inside before letting out a small huff and finally following him into the house.  
The Korean just could not understand his former guardian at all.  There was once a time when the other coddled him, but now it seemed as though the fact that he breathed in the same air annoyed the elder.  Korea shook his head to dislodge the bad thought from his head and made his way to the kitchen where the other was currently setting up the things needed to cook the meal he was planning.

       “Can I help?”

       The boy asked as the other finished setting up and was now moving on to cut the vegetables.  The elder looked over at the younger boy for a second before he shook his head.

       “I do not need help.  Why don’t you go sit down in the living room and wait.”

       He said in a stubbornly curt way as he went back to working on the vegetable he had been concentrating on earlier.  Korea stood there for a beat of time before nodding and slouching his way to the living room where he was told to wait.  Once he was seated on the opening seating he stared around the room remembering how he had once lived in this house when he was younger and how the room had not changed all that much in the time since then.  It seemed that while he liked to move with his culture, the other was happy with holding onto his past.

       “The food is ready.”

       The sound of the other’s voice entered the room as the other looked over at the door way where the other stood.

       “I’ll be right there Da-ze.”

       The other nodded and moved back to where the dining room was.  Korea looked watched the other disappear into the other room before resting his head in his sleeve covered hands.

       “What did I do to make him so mad at me…?”

        He asked himself as he went through his whole visit with the other thus far.  He had gotten to the other’s house three days ago and had proceeded to try and claim his breasts as always.  That usually just made the other mad at him for a good thirty or so minutes.  He then proceeded with his other formalities.  So what was it that could have made the other so mad at him?  Pondering this question, he began to move into the kitchen where the table was set with the food the other had cooked.

       “Come sit down so that we may eat.”

       China motioned to the empty seat on the other side of the table.  It was the same chair that he usually used when the whole family (sometimes grudgingly) got together for a family reunion.  Korea moved to sit in the chair silently as he watched the other closely.  Once seated, China began to pass the food to him so that he could put some on his plate and then pass it back.  The two ate in silence, one because of a slowly growing emotion he could not name due to its complex nature, the other because of a slowly growing confusion due to the others silence.

       After the meal, China began to clear the table while Korea, who was now causing him a form of worry he had not felt since the other was a small child and he decided to throw a tantrum of sorts when he didn’t do or act in a way he wanted, moved to go back to the living room.  The feeling grew worse with each step the other took out of the room, so much so that China cleared his throat drawing the other’s attention.

       “Would you like to help?”

       China asked after the other had fully turned to face him.  The other stood in the doorway for a moment before silently nodding and moving to help.  Upon seeing the other moving to help with the dishes, China let out a silent sigh of relief.

       “Thank you Korea.”

       He said with a small smile.  The other merely nodded silently.  This made China bite his bottom lip before he opened his mouth again.

      “Korea, what is wrong?  Please, will you speak to me?”

       The other looked at China for a second before opening his mouth and then reconsidering.  China stopped his actions completely to turn to fully face the other.

      “Please Korea?”

       He tried again.  The other sighed and turned his gaze to the table.

       “Are you mad at me…?”

        His voiced making China furrow his brows trying to think of what could have made the other ask that. Then it hit him that he had been a little bit harsh to the other all day. He had been taking his stress out on the other on accident.  With a sigh he moved away from what he had been doing and pulled Korea into a hug.

       “No, I’m not mad at you I’ve just been stressed lately.  I’m sorry that I’ve been taking it out on you without knowing it….”

       The other blinked and then clutched onto the other’s shirt.

       “Really…?”

       He asked quietly.  China nodded and then pulled away so he could make the other look him in the face.

       “Really.”

       The answer made Korea smile as small tears of relief came to his eyes.  Then a giggle came from him as a thought hit him.  China, confused, tilted his head in question.

       “What?”

       Korea continued to giggle as he forced the answer to the question out.

       “When you’re stressed, you don’t say ‘aru’, I just noticed it.”

        “What do you mean by that?  I don’t say ‘aru’”

        “Yes you do~!”

        “Korea, I do not say ‘aru’!  I think I would know if I do or not!”

        And just like that, things were back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu 
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one. Pretty sure I went OOC at some points... Sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed  
> in the editing process.
> 
> Third:  
> I mean no offense by the fic!


End file.
